freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice procedure
Voice procedure includes various techniques used to clarify, simplify and standardize spoken communications over two-way radios, in use by the military, in civil aviation, police and fire dispatching systems, citizens' band radio (CB), etc. Voice procedure communications are intended to maximise clarity of spoken communication and reduce misunderstanding. It consists of signalling protocol such as the use of abbreviated codes like the CB radio ten-code, Q codes in amateur radio and aviation, police codes, etc., and jargon. Some elements of voice procedure are understood across many applications, but significant variations exist. The military of the NATO countries have similar procedures in order to make cooperation easier, and pseudo-military organisations often base their procedures on them, so some commonality exists there. On the other hand, some elements of police codes are not necessarily standardized even within the same jurisdiction, and using the less familiar codes can defeat the purpose of good communication. Words in voice procedure Some words with specialised meanings are used in radio communication throughout the English-speaking world, and in international radio communications, where English is the lingua franca. *'Over' — I have finished talking and I am listening for your reply. Short for "Over to you." *'Out' or Clear — I have finished talking to you and do not expect a reply. *'Roger' — Information received. *'Copy' — I understand what you just said (after receiving information). *'Wilco' — Wil'l '''Co'mply (after receiving new directions). *'''Say Again - '''meaning please repeat your last message ''(Repeat is not used as it is a Royal Artillery command)'' "Over and out" is an incorrect combination, since the two statements contradict each other. "Roger" was the U.S. military designation for the letter R'' (as in received) from 1927 to 1957. Example usage The Federal Aviation Administration uses the term phraseology to describe voice procedure or communications protocols used over telecommunications circuits. An example is air traffic control radio communications. Standardized wording is used and the person receiving the message may repeat critical parts of the message back to the sender. This is especially true of safety-critical messages. See: "Section 2: Radio Communications Phraseology and Techniques," ''Aeronautical Information Manual, US Department of Transportation, Federal Aviation Administration. Any year AIM will serve as an example. Another example is "Completing the Loop: Two-Way Communication," Special Report: Improving Firefighter Communications, USFA-TR-099/January 1999, (Emmitsburg, Maryland: U.S. Fire Administration, 1999) pp. 27. Consider this example of an exchange between a controller and an aircraft: Aircraft: Boston Tower, Warrior three five foxtrot, holding short of one eight left. Tower: Warrior three five foxtrot, Boston Tower, runway one eight left, cleared for immediate takeoff. Aircraft: Roger, three five foxtrot, cleared for immediate takeoff, one eight left. On telecommunications circuits, disambiguation is a critical function of voice procedure. Due to any number of variables, including radio static, a busy or loud environment, or similarity in the phonetics of different words, a critical piece of information can be misheard or misunderstood; for instance, a pilot being ordered to eleven thousand as opposed to seven thousand. To reduce ambiguity, critical information may be broken down and read as separate letters and numbers. The runway number read visually as eighteen, when read over a voice circuit as part of an instruction, becomes one eight. In some cases a spelling alphabet is used (also called a radio alphabet or, less accurately, a phonetic alphabet) . Instead of the letters AB, the words Alpha Bravo are used. Main Street becomes Mike Alpha India November street, clearly separating it from Drain Street and Wayne Street. Over fire service radios, phraseology may include words that indicate the priority of a message, for example: See, "Problem Reporting," Special Report: Improving Firefighter Communications, USFA-TR-099/January 1999, (Emmitsburg, Maryland: U.S. Fire Administration, 1999) pp. 25-26. FDNY has implemented these ideas and they were observed on publicly-released FDNY 9-11-01 logging recorder audio CDs. Portions of these CDs were broadcast on news programs. Ladder Forty Four to Manhattan, Urgent! or San Diego, Engine Forty, Emergency traffic! Words may be repeated to modify them from traditional use in order to a describe a critical message: For an example of fire procedures, look at "Communications Procedures," XII-A-4.JH.970314, (Los Gatos, California, Santa Clara County Fire Department, Training Division, 03/14/1997). Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate! Police Radios also use this technique to escalate a call that is quickly becoming an emergency. Code 3! Code 3! Code 3! Railroads have similar processes. When instructions are read to a locomotive engineer, they are preceded by the engineer's name, direction of travel, and the train or locomotive number. This reduces the possibility that a set of instructions will be acted on by the wrong locomotive engineer: Five Sixty Six West, Engineer Jones, okay to proceed two blocks west to Ravendale. Phraseology on telecommunications circuits may employ special phrases like ten codes, Sigalert, Quick Alert! or road service towing abbreviations such as T6. This jargon may abbreviate critical data and alert listeners by identifying the priority of a message. It may also reduce errors caused by ambiguities involving rhyming, or similar-sounding, words. Control Voice protocols also cover who can speak on a frequency and when. A controlled frequency (or controlled net) is controlled by one station and any parties wishing to use the frequency must direct all calls to the control station. A tactical frequency (or tactical net) has no control station. Notes See also *Category:Spelling alphabet **NATO phonetic alphabet *Five by five *Mayday *Procedure word *Station identification External links *Origins of Hamspeak Category:Military communications Category:Telecommunications terms fr:Radiotéléphonie#Principe de l'alternat